Missing Scene from Penance Why Chloe ran
by Smileeface
Summary: This is a missing scene from my fic Penance.When I first watched the Injustice episode I was sure that I wanted to rewrite the WHOLE episode,but I had to figure out why Chloe ran from Davis.I tried to not make it as graphic as I could have.


**Warning: Please don't read this if you do not want to read about a woman being sexually assaulted.**

Title: Why Chloe ran from Davis in Penance

Author:Cking1575

Fandom: Smallville AU

Pairings: Chloe/Davis, mentions Chlollie

Rating: NC-17 (Deals with Rape/Sexual Assault)

Disclaimer: I do not own Smallville/DC or the characters. I am just playing with them.

Summary: This is a missing scene from my fic Penance. Actually, this part is what started the whole Penance story. When I first watched the Injustice episode I was sure that I wanted to rewrite the WHOLE episode, but I had to figure out why Chloe ran from Davis. This scene is what I came up with. I tried to not make it as graphic as I could have.

Also, you might recognize some of the dialog from Eternal. I just thought that it fit well with this scene.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Another motel; another night, Chloe and Davis had only been on the run for five days and she had already realized the huge mistake that she had made. She was NEVER going to survive this, she knew that eventually her calming effect over the beast was going to wane and Davis was going to loose control. She knew that she was going to die at the hands of the beast. "Please, oh please Lord," she prayed as the spray of the hot water rained down over her weary body, "just spare me long enough to give the guys time to come up with a plan to defeat this monster." Her prayers were interrupted by the banging on the door. She had managed to ignore them for the last five minutes but the insistent banging finally got to her. She shut off the water and grabbed for a towel.

"CHLOE!" Davis yelled for her. "CHLOE, please come out! I can't hold on much longer. Come OUT! Or let me come in!" He hollered for her from behind the bathroom door. She couldn't even get time to herself to take a shower. It's only been five days and his condition is only getting worse, she thought to herself as she slipped her nightgown on. The banging on the door began again.

"Ok, Davis, I'm coming out." She said in exasperation. Chloe opened the door of the bathroom as she bent at the waist and scrubbed her wet hair with the towel. She walked into their double bed motel room concentrating on rubbing the towel over her head to dry her hair a bit.

"Ok, Davis, I'm here." She said as she pushed the towel up over her head and opened her closed eyes. What she saw astonished her. From the bathroom to her bed was a trail of red rose petals and the room was being lit by candles of all shapes, sizes, colors, and scents. Chloe sighed in irritation and dropped the towel she was using to dry her hair onto a near by chair. When would he finally get the picture that she didn't feel that way about him? He was only her friend and at the moment he was her mission to complete. She needed to keep him away from Clark, Oliver, and the other guys. She sighed again; she needed to be careful with how she worded her let down to him. He needed to understand that her heart belonged to another and that the most he would ever get from her was friendship. She needed to be patient; as patient as Clark had been when she had her crush on him. Though, she was beginning to fear that patience really wasn't one of her virtues.

"You know, this really wasn't what I was expecting to come out to after all that banging on the bathroom door." She looked around the romantically lit room. There was no doubt in her mind as to what Davis wanted from her at the moment.

"I wanted to surprise you." He said bashfully. Chloe smile as small smile for him before she began to reprimand him.

"It's beautiful, Davis, but I don't remember seeing a box of candles or flowers anywhere in this motel room when we checked into it."

"There weren't any." He said to her as he walked closer to her and she heaved another sigh in frustration. How was she supposed to keep him hidden if he constantly slipped out of the motel rooms whenever her back was turned? The police were looking for him and he goes out to buy candles and flowers in order to romance a woman who doesn't want that kind of attention from him.

She huffed her wet bangs out of her eyes before she spoke, "Davis, we talked about this. You can't leave the motel rooms. The police are searching for you. What if someone had seen you?"

"I was careful." He closed the distance between them. "Look Chloe, I know how much you are risking by helping me. I only wanted to thank you."

"I don't need thanks, Davis. I need to be able to trust you."

"I won't do it again." He said softly as he handed her a single long stemmed rose, "I'm sorry. Chloe, you've helped me when no one else would."

She smiled softly at him, "Well, friends help each other, right?" She asked, hoping that he would get the hint that was all she wanted from him and all that she was going to give to him was friendship.

He looked at her in confusion and disbelief. "Friends help you move. They take you to the airport. You can't possibly think that's really all this is?"

"Ok, so maybe it's a 9.9 on the rickter scale of friendship, but Davis this doesn't change our relationship." She said as she walked a few steps away from him to gain some space from his overbearing personality. She was a fool to believe that he wouldn't follow and get into her personal space again…it was like a magnetic pull to him…where she went he had to follow. He grabbed her hands and held them to his chest the thorns of the rose cutting into the skin of her palm. She could feel his heart beating wildly in his chest.

"Chloe, we met in a flurry of smoke and ash, of burned out cars, people freaking out…but for one moment there, it felt like everything disappeared except for us."

"I do care about you, Davis." She said as she tried to disentangle her hands from his and leave, "But…"

"Stop Chloe, don't say any more." He whispered, "Please don't pull away from me." He pulled her roughly into his arms causing her to drop the rose and put both of her hands on his chest, "without you, the man I want to be doesn't exist." He said as his arms tightened around her and he leaned his head in closer to kiss her. When she moved to pull her head away from his descending lips he brutishly grabbed the back of her head and forced her lips to his. He captured her unwilling lips in a bruising painful kiss. He pushed her savagely against the closed bathroom door, not caring that the doorknob was painfully digging into her back. All he cared about at that moment was his possession of her. He needed her; the beast and the man needed her and he was through waiting for her to come to him, he was going to take her willingly or not. She was his, his alone. No matter what she believed, who else she believed she was in love with. She was his. It was destiny that brought them together. Why else would she be the only one who could tame the beast.

"Davis." Chloe struggled to remove her lips from his. "NO! DAVIS!" she desperately tried to get his attention. "DAVIS! Please! NO! Please don't do this!" Her voice was muffled as his lips continued to assault hers in a frenzy of possession. His hands adeptly avoided her hands as they tried to defend against his assault and roamed ruthlessly over her body …touching her in places that she didn't want him to touch. Viciously he ripped the bodice of her nightgown exposing her breasts to him.

"Davis, NO PLEASE! Not like this, DAVIS! PLEASE GOD! NO!" She begged him, her voice rose as she struggled against him, but he was too strong. He held her in place. She tried to push him away, she frantically pushed and pounded his chest, but he didn't move. It was almost like he didn't even feel her pushing at him. He just grabbed her hands and with one hand he held both of her hands securely over her head against the door as he lowered his lips to her neck where he began to suck and bite her collar bone. His other hand roamed aggressively over her breasts and down to her hips.

"Your mine, Chloe." He growled into her ear. "I'm through waiting for you to come to me. I'm going to take you here and now and make you mine forever. No more waiting." He gripped her hard by her hip pulling her closer so that she could feel the erection that he had. She began to struggle violently against him.

"Davis, NO! Davis this is not the way. Please Davis. DON'T!" She cried as he picked her up and put her onto his bed. She tried to get away from him before he got onto the bed but he just grabbed her ankle and pulled her back to him. "Please Davis no." The red bled into his eyes as she witnessed the beast within him take over. It was then that she realized that nothing was going to stop him and this was going to happen. It was in that one moment that she realized that no amount of struggle on her part or no matter how many times she tried to talk to him she was powerless to stop him from taking exactly what he wanted…she was powerless against him. It was in that moment that she resolved herself to her fate…he could take her body but she would protect her mind. He couldn't touch her mind. If she let her mind drift to another place, another time she could be safe, she could survive this. She felt him tear her panties from her body, swiftly bringing her back to the here and now. She felt the invasion of his fingers into her body and his grunt of frustration at her dryness.

"Davis," she croaked, "please, you don't have to do this. It doesn't have to be this way, please Davis." She tried to calmly talk to him. He lifted his head from the crook of her neck and stared into her eyes. His fingers stilled within her, giving her hope that she had finally reached the rational part of him that knows what he's doing is wrong. She felt a surge of relief that she had reached him before it was too late. He slowly removed his fingers from inside of her body. Placing most of his weight on his elbow, he brought his fingers up to examine them with his now blood red eyes. Using the weight of his body he kept her pinned to the bed and he looked at his two fingers and then back to Chloe. She had been so captivated by the hope that she had gotten through to him that she was unaware of what his other hand was doing. He had worked his left hand down between them and worked swiftly on his button and fly of his jeans. Once they were undone, he removed himself completely out of his jeans. Chloe felt him shift his weight and realized too late what he was doing.

"Davis, please stop. Please don't do this. Let me UP DAVIS! I DON'T WANT THIS!" She begged him.

"Mmmm, Chloe. I can smell you on my skin." She watched horrified as he sniffed the fingers that he used to get her juices flowing. She watched aghast as he stuck his tongue out to lick them. Before he licked his fingers he locked his eyes onto hers. "I bet you taste amazing too." He said before he put both fingers into his mouth tasting her as if she were a desert that he hadn't had in a very long time. Chloe looked away in disgust. "Mmmm," he growled causing her to look at him again. She realized then that he was playing with her, like a cat plays with a mouse before the kill. He was the predator and she was the prey caught in a loosing battle.

'Dear God, she never thought that this would have ever happened to her.' She stopped struggling against him. She decided that he seemed to get more pleasure from her struggling maybe she could avoid this if she just laid still and she turned her head away, hoping that she could once again escape this reality by using her mind. Davis grabbed both her hands and pulled them high above her head where he held them pinned with his left hand, much like he had done when he pinned her against the bathroom door. His right hand traveled in between their bodies where he grabbed himself positioned himself at her entrance. She was hot, he could feel her heat and it was driving him insane.

"Chloe." He growled out as he prepared to enter her; he wanted her to look at him when he entered her. He wanted her to know that it was him. He wanted to see it in her eyes. But she refused to look at him. "CHLOE!" he shouted causing her to finally look at him in surprise and when she did he plunged into her so hard she cried out in pain. She turned her head, squeezed her eyes closed, and let her mind take her away from what was happening to her. Tears streamed from her tightly clenched lashes as shame coursed through her body with each thrust and grunt he uttered. 'How did she let this happen? How did everything go so wrong? Oliver…' She screamed in her mind as tears escaped her lashes.

Her humiliation was over in minutes. She felt him climax and expel his seed deep within her body. She felt dirty, soiled from the inside out. She needed another shower. She needed to clean herself. She wondered if she'd ever be or feel clean again.

"Chloe," she heard Davis say her name as he pulled out of her body. She felt the sticky wetness of his sperm leak out and run down her thigh as it pooled in a small puddle on the sheets. "Chloe?" he said again in between the gasps of air as he rolled off of her, did up his jeans, and sat on the edge of the bed. She couldn't open her eyes. Her hands were now free from his grasp but remained stationary above her head. Her face was turned away from him and he could see that her eyes were squeezed shut. He surveyed his work, remorse for what he had done to her flooded him. She lay bare to his eyes; the top of her nightgown was torn to her waist exposing her chest, the bottom of her gown was hiked up high over her hips exposing her lower half to his gaze. Her legs limply laid spread where he had just vacated. "Dear God! What have I done?" He whispered as he went to caress her cheek. She moved away from him and off the bed so quickly that had he known any better he would have believed that she was the one with super speed not Clark.

She raced to the bathroom where she slammed and locked the door. He could hear her vomiting and the sounds of the shower turning back on. Davis didn't move from the edge of the bed. He lowered his head into his hands and sobbed for what felt like hours. He couldn't believe what he had just done to her. But the scariest part about his behavior was that he was unsure as to whether it was all just the beast that had done this to her or if he, Davis, had done it to her; because as sick as it may be he wanted her again. He could feel the urge build within him once again.

"CHLOE!" He called through the door hoping he could get her out of the room before he lost himself to his urges again. "CHLOE!" He screamed as he pounded on the door. "CHLOE! Please you have to leave! You have to leave NOW!" When he didn't get an answer from her he kicked the bathroom door in. He found her in the shower. The water had turned cold and her lips were turning blue; but she stayed under the spray knees drawn up to her chest, arms wrapped tightly around herself, and her head rested on the top of her knees.

"Leave me alone, Davis." She said in a hoarse voice. "Don't you think I've given you enough tonight? Can't you just for one second, LEAVE ME ALONE!?!?" She opened her eyes and stared directly at him with repulsion in her green eyes.

"Chloe," he said softly as he walked into the bathroom slowly, "I'm so sorry. I can not even begin to tell you how sorry I am. There aren't enough words but Chloe, this is important you have to listen to me."

"Why Davis? Why do I have to listen to you; when you didn't listen to me? I said no, Davis. I screamed NO!" She sobbed. "I love someone else but you didn't care! You just took what didn't belong to you. I said no." She said defeated and lowered her head back onto her knees.

"I know, Chloe. Please let me turn off the water. It's cold. Your lips are turning purple and your teeth are chattering. Let's get you dried off and dressed."

"Why bother, Davis? I've got nothing to hide anymore. Just get out and leave me alone. Don't come anywhere near me."

"Chloe," he could feel the beast scratching to get back out. "Please, you have to get dressed and leave. It's obvious by what I've just done to you that I can't control the beast inside of me and you are in danger if you stay her with me. Please, I can feel him clawing to get back out and the only thing that I can feel from it is its desire for you. This beast sees you as its mate and I love you too much to let what just happened; happen again. Please Chloe, get out of the shower, get dressed as quickly as you can and then just run. Run as far away from me as you can!"

"Davis,"

"NO CHLOE! You have to go. Next time…and trust me there will be a next time if you stay…I could kill you. Please get out of here as quickly as you can." He looked at her sadly. She was his only chance at keeping the monster at bay but the risk he posed to her was too great.

Chloe gathered her strength, her survival instinct kicked in when she saw the tell tale red leaking into Davis' eyes. She stood up quickly, not caring if he saw her naked body as she wrapped the towel around her. She hurried into the room and quickly got dressed. Davis remained in the bathroom sitting on the toilet giving her privacy to get dressed. He saw the bruises that were beginning to form on her body. Regret for what he did to her paralyzed him but the beast within him battled for control.

"CHLOE! RUN! RUN NOW!!!" He yelled from the bathroom. She didn't have to be told twice. He heard the door to their room open and slammed close. She left without even saying goodbye and she ran…as quickly as her legs could carry her.

"CLARK!" she screamed as she ran into the woods surrounding the motel. It was too dark out she had no idea if she were even going in the right direction. "CLARK!"

**  
Continue onto Penance...**


End file.
